


Beyond the stars

by LuciFee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFee/pseuds/LuciFee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen become friends but little do they know what awaits them as they grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters are finished. No WIP.

When I look outside into the garden and watch Jensen with our baby boy Julian in his arms, I can't believe how blessed I am to have them in my life. Jensen shows Julian the stars and names them one by one. I bet he's been to most of them. Sometimes I think I'm dreaming. This happiness I'm feeling is overwhelming me.  
Wish you could see how Jensen is surrounded by this bright shining aura, showing a little bit who he really is. But I better start this story from the beginning:

The first time I met Jensen I was four years old. I had to stay in hospital overnight for a medical check. That night I felt so scared and lonely I started to cry. Suddenly I felt a little hand on my cheek, wiping the tears away. The touch was so caring that I opened my eyes and looked in two worried green orbs. A boy stood next to my bed surrounded by the moonlight. His blond hair seemed almost white.  
"Why do you cry?" he asked. Somehow I felt not alone anymore.  
"I miss my mum and dad." I whispered.  
He climbed on the bed and laid down next to me.  
"I'll stay the night if you wish." I nodded. We laid face to face for a while looking into each others eyes.  
"Whats your name?" I asked finally. With one hand he touched my chest right above my heart.  
"You already know who I am." I closed my eyes.  
"Jensen," I whispered. When I opened my eyes again I saw him smiling.  
"I'm Jared."  
"Yes, I know." He answered.  
The next morning Jensen was gone and nobody I asked knew him.  
But at night Jensen was back. We just talked, mostly me, and he sat on my bad and listened.  
We became friends even if nobody else knew that he existed. Jensen visited me as often as he could, only at night. I never knew where he came from or where he went when I felt asleep. 

The years went by, but the older we got the longer the distance between his visits became. Finally, on my eleventh birthday, I saw Jensen the last time. He seemed so sad almost crying. I lifted his chin up with one hand to look into his eyes and saw a silver tear rolling down his cheek.  
"I have to go home."He whispered.  
Confused I sat down on my bed. Suddenly he hugged me tight and tears began to fall freely.  
"You're my only friend,. I don't want to go, leave you."  
I started to cry too.  
"Where are you going?"  
Jensen took my hand and leaded me to the window. He pointed at the sky.  
"Beyond the stars."  
Before I understood what he meant Jensen vanished right in front of me in a bright light.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I was alone again.   
At night I watched the stars wishing Jensen would come back. No matter who he was I missed him terribly.

After a while I started living again. Made new friends, went to school, then to work. I tried notto be lonely, but everytime I thought about the time with Jensen, I wondered what he was doing now.   
Was he happy?   
Did he think of me sometimes?   
Did he miss me?   
I missed him still. It was as if I lost an important piece of me. I wasn't complete without Jensen.

One night in December I came back late from work. It was snowing and really cold. When I opened the front door, I knew that something was different.   
Slowly I walked into the living room, not knowing why I suddenly felt so strange. I couldn believe my eyes.  
On the couch laid a young man sleeping. My heartbeat speeded up when I recognised that it was Jensen. Once again the moonlight covered him like a blanket.   
I just stood there watching him sleep not daring to move. A warm feeling spreading through my body. Jensen looked so vulnerable like an angel. I moved closer and kneeled down in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked straight into my hazel ones.It felt like he looked directly into my heart. I saw a haunted expression in his shining green eyes. Jensen reached out with one hand and softly touched my cheek. Then he sat up and I heard him sigh.

"I missed you," he started weakly. "I couldn't live without you. I had to fulfil my duty but..."  
He stopped and took a deep breath. "...all I wanted was to be with you." 

I took his hands in mine. I was so happy that he came back to me. All I wanted was to kiss him, made him feel how much I missed him but his next words shocked me.

"I'm not allowed to be here. If they find me they drag me home and make me do what I was born to do."

"What?" Was all I could say. That couldn't be true. How could someone be so cruel? 

I hugged him and felt him respond to my touch as he laid his arms around my waist. My heart beat fast as I felt Jensen tighten his embrace. I closed my eyes and made a vow. I, Jared Padalecki, would never allow anybody to take Jensen away from me!   
Jensen lend back and cupped my face with his hands. I couldn't resist and kissed him. Shocked he pushed me backwards. 

"No, don't do this," he nearly screamed. "...you...don't touch me like this." Then he saw the hurt look on my face and embraced me again.  
"Jared don't be sad. It not your fault. It's me, the feelings inside me are to strong." 

I was confused.

"Then why don't you let your feelings out? Show me how you feel." 

Jensen laid one finger on my lips. His eyes were shining with love.

"I can't. As much as I want to I can't. Like many other children I was born to carry a baby for the royal family. The only reason why I allowed to live."

I didn't know what to say or do. Jensen stood up from the couch and turned to the window.

"I better leave you now. If they find me here you're in danger."

I grasped his arm and turned him around

I don't care," I said and held him by his shoulders. "I don't care who you are, who they are or if I'm in danger. I love you. Do you hear what I say? I LOVE YOU ! And if you love me too they have no chance." He tried to smile.

"How can you love me when you don't know who I really am?"

Softly I stroke his cheek.

"I know who you are, remember? You are Jensen and I love you. Nothing else matters."

"Even if you become a dad someday?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"It would be our baby and I would be very proud."

His eyes started to shine again and before I knew what happened he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with all his passion. I felt the heat spreading through my body and opened my mouth slightly to let Jensens tongue explore the inside. My hands reached under his shirt and stroke his soft skin. He pushed me back onto the couch and laid on top of me. We got rid of our clothes whilst kissing every inch of our bodies. I could feel his hard one against mine and a loud moan escaped my lips.

"Jared, make love to me,"he whispered in my ear, his voice husky and full of want. His eyes showed only love and trust. I felt like flying. We made love. Slow and passionate, whispering words of love, went to heaven and back.

When I woke up the next morning Jensens head laid on my chest and his arms were wrapped around my waist. Softly I stroke his blonde hair. A single tear escaped my eye. How did I deserve such happiness?  
Carefully I placed a feather light kiss on his nose. Jensen snuggled closer opened his eyes and looked at me from under lowed lashes. A smile spread on his face and his green eyes were shining bright. He claimed my lips for a soft kiss.

"Now I'm yours. Always and forever." 

We laid together a while lost in thoughts. Finally we got up and dressed again. We talked about our new life and I never saw Jensen this happy before. It warmed my heart to know that he had forgotten his troubles for the time being.   
I remembered what he had told me about the baby thing.

"Jensen are you...I mean, do you know if..." He smiled.

"It's to early to tell." Then he looked straight into my eyes. "What if I am..."   
I kissed him before he could finish his sentence and laid all my love in this kiss.

"Like I said before, I would be very proud and happy to have a little family with you. I love you and I'll love our child as well with all my heart." 

I saw tears glistened in Jensens eyes. Happy tears. But suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"They're here," he whispered and I could see a shiver runing though his body. His eyes were full of fear.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen backed away from the window dragging me with him. I looked around frantically but saw no one.

"Where are they? I can't see them?"

Jensen saw them and knew exactly where they were. He shoved me in one corner of the room as far away as possible from them and then stood protective in front of me.

"Don't you dare touching him!" he shouted, his voice suddenly full of anger. "My powers maybe limited compared to yours but one wrong move in his direction and you regret it."

It seemed to be only an illusion but I thought I could hear them laughing.

 

"Do you really think you could stop us from eliminating a minor creature? You will pay for disobeying orders. We'll make you see where your place is."

I remembered I screamed. "No!"

Then the bright light surrounded us both. My feet lost contact to the ground underneath me and I lost consciousness.

 

I woke up when I heard loud talking voices and as I opened my eyes I looked at Jensen holding me tight in his arms.

"It's cold," I whispered freezing a little bit. Jensen smiled and it slowly got warmer.

"They don't know anything about your kind. It wouldn't have surprised me if they had forgotten to create the air for you to breathe here."

Finally I looked around. We were in a huge medieval court room full of hundreds or thousands of people all staring at us. I felt uncomfortable with all this eyes on me. Jensen helped me up.

"These arrogant, stuck up bastards," he whispered in my ear. "Bored to death with their existence, only having fun in punishing and destroying others to feel alive."

I looked at him in shock. He was one of them. Jensen seemed to know what I thought.

"You should know by now that I'm not like them." I took his hand to apologise as suddenly a voice like thunder interrupted us.

"Bearer, you disobeyed orders, left your place in our collective! You let yourself get contaminated by a minor being making it impossible to fulfil your duty! Do you have anything to say?"

I was so angry about what the voice had said that I didn't think about being in real danger.

"How dare you talk about him like this," I shouted at the voice. "He's a living, breathing and loving being not a thing you can use like you want to!"

All they did was laughing. Arrogant an stuck up like Jensen had said.

"Who did allow you to speak?" the voice spoke again and suddenly I couldn't breathe anymore.

The room started spinning and my view clouded. Frantically I tried to breathe but there was no air anymore. I could feel Jensen holding me screaming at them. Then nothing.

 

When I opened my eyes again I was alone in a cold, empty room. Well, they had decided not to kill me yet. I didn't knew if I should be happy. Jensen was gone and that worried me. I tried not to imagine what they may doing to him right now. Slowly I stood up from the ground and tried to find a door but there was none. I still had trouble breathing, maybe that was some kind of punishment or so just to keep me down. Exhausted I sat back on the ground with my back on a wall. I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do just sitting here and wait. That was driving me crazy. I wanted to do something most of all protecting Jensen from any harm. But I couldn't. I felt the urge to scream in frustration and I did so, hammering with my fists against a wall until they started bleeding. Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't give up.

And I wouldn't.

Never!

"Well, this is what he sees in you. Animal temper."

I spun around to see a man standing in the room. He was dressed in black like the colour of his hair. His eyes were ice blue but cold and lifeless.

A shiver ran down my spine. What was he doing here? The way he looked at me made me feel the worst.

"We've decided to sent you back where you belong. We have him back, you are of no interest...for them."

He grasped me by my shoulders and pushed me hard against the wall.

"But I'm curious. I want to know what it is that attracted one of us so much that he forgot who he is."

He kissed me hard and demanding. I tried to push him away but he was to strong. Tears began to fall again. My mind screamed in pain when I felt him touching me. I wanted him to stop but the more I fought against him the harder he hold me against the wall. There was no way of escaping. When he started to kiss down my neck he whispered in my ear.

"You can cry, you can scream, nobody will hear you and nobody will care."

But he wasn't right.

Somebody heard me and he cared.

I closed my eyes tried to imagine I was somewhere else. But than I heard someone scream and realised that it was the man who screamed. I opened my eyes and saw Jensen standing face to face with the man. He was furious, his eyes dark with anger. He grasped the man by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"You said nobody would harm him if I'm staying and face the consequences! You lied like you always did! You didn't care! I'm not playing your little games anymore!"

Then he carefully embraced me.

"Are you ok, oh please say you're ok." I nodded against his shoulder unable to say anything. I heard him sigh in relief.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against us?" the man asked getting up again. "You'll never get out here alive. Both of you."

Jensen turned his head to him.

"We'll see."

He stood up dragging me with him.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The man smiled and came dangerously close.  
"You'll never make it out of here. You haven't enough energy left. It's hard to believe that you protected him this long, especially in the state you're in but now you reached the end."  
I thought I saw something like a flash in Jensens eyes. The mans eyes grew wide in surprise and than he was gone.  
"I still had enough energy left to end your existence," Jensen whispered than he fell backwards into my arms.  
"No!" I screamed. "Stay with me, Jensen, don't give up! I need you...I ...love you!" Tears were floating down my cheeks. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled at me.  
"I...bring you... home. You're save... now." It was hard for him to stay awake and speak. I shook my head fiercely.  
"That would kill you, no! I'm staying with you. You're my life, I can't leave you even if I want to because without you I would die."  
His hand slowly reached up to my cheek and wiped the tears away.  
"Then... we'll die here... together."  
I felt his body trembling, his eyes lost focus.  
"No, don't leave me." I cried but he couldn't hear me anymore.  
I don't know how long I just kneeled there holding Jensen and cried my heart out. The pain was unbearable. But then something else replaced the pain.  
Rage.  
And hatred.  
It came from deep inside of me. I turned my head to the ceiling.  
"Were you pleased now?! Was it a laugh to see him suffering and die?! Was it worth it?! Have we entertained you?!"  
No answer.  
Suddenly I felt like an empty shell. There was nothing worth living anymore. Jensen was gone and I wished I was dead. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his blond hair.  
"I would give my life if it would bring you back." I whispered.  
From one moment to the other we were back in the court room. "I didn't react just holding Jensen in my arms. If they wanted to kill me then they could. It didn't matter to me anymore. I wanted to be dead.  
"You confused us," the voice spoke to me. "He wanted to give his life to save you and you want to give yours so he can return to life. Both choices would separate you forever. What a silly thing this love is."  
I looked up.  
"You don't know what love is!" I yelled.  
"Then explain what love is," the voice demanded to know.  
"It comes from deep inside you, from your heart and soul," I began. "When you find the one you love you know at the moment you lay your eyes on that someone you'll spent your whole life with him, that you were made for each other. You protect this love with everything you have even with your life. And even if you die the love lives on because you can't destroy real love."  
Silence.  
Nobody said a word and I wondered what they were thinking. Did they really understand what I had said.  
"Your wish will be grated," the voice finally said.  
I knew I would die but as long as Jensen and the child would live it was ok.  
But I didn't die.  
Surprised I found myself back in my house on the couch.  
It was dark outside.  
I jump to my feet. Where was Jensen? I turned to the door and saw a young woman standing in the frame. She had long black hair with dark red skeins in it. Her eyes were teal but friendly. She smiled.  
"Don't worry. Jensen will be back soon."  
"Where is he?" I asked. I couldn't really believe her after all that had happened. "I want to be with him!"  
The woman nodded.  
"I understand your feelings but believe me he's save. It's only because of the child. It can't be born here. Trust me they both will be back soon."  
It was hard but I tried to trust her. I sat back on the couch and buried my head in my hands. I really was at the end of my strength.  
When was this nightmare over?  
The woman sat next to me and I felt her hand on my shoulder. A strange feeling spread through my body. It felt like my strength was returning.  
"They'll be back tomorrow," she said.  
When I looked up she was gone.  
Slowly I went up into my bedroom but couldn't sleep. All I thought about was Jensen and the baby. Would they really coming back or had I lost them forever? I wandered around and back into the living room watching the stars from the window. Finally I felt asleep on the couch. 

The next morning little noises woke me up. In front of me on the table sat Jensen holding a little baby in is arms. He smiled at me.  
"Look little one, daddy is awake."  
I couldn't believe my eyes. Jensen was back and...oh this little baby, so cute. I couldn't decide where to look first.  
I stood up and embraced them both. Tears were running down my cheeks. I was happy like never before.  
"I love you both with all my heart." I whispered.  
"We love you too," he answered.  
Then we kissed

 

"Hey babe, are you dreaming? Jensen stands in front of me, smiling. Bet you would like to be here too.  
No chance, he's all mine. And Julians.  
"Just thought back about how we became this little family." Jensen kisses me.  
"So daydreaming again? Let's go inside, it's getting cold."  
Julian grasps one of my fingers with his little hands and takes it in his mouth. I laugh.  
"Seems he's hungry." I follow Jensen and little Julian into the kitchen.  
"I'm hungry too." Jensen adds and looks deep into my eyes.

TheEnd


End file.
